At First Glance
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Series of one or two shots* Things aren't always what they seem and in the case of Alex Shelley and Ashton Reso that is the truth. *some adult themes will be mentioned in this*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so this is going to be like the James/Ajay story I posted. some one shots will be pure Ajay and Alex being friends and doing their weird friendship things. Others will be AUish or what if's chapters with them in it. This one shot is based off of Got To Go My Way when Chris and Ajay are on their break.

* * *

Alex looked over at Ajay who was sitting on the ground of Can- Am hugging her knees watching the new students in the ring with a sad smile on her face.

The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, something that he wasn't use to seeing. He walked over and plopped down on the cold cement floor next to her and put his arm around her in an almost friendly manner.

She startled out of her thoughts and looked at him then at his arm confused, he never acted this friendly with her when they were sober.

"You holding up okay Punk" he asked his eyes too going to the guys in the ring.

Ajay shrugged.

"Do you even talk anymore?" he asked, he hadn't heard her so much as talk to anyone in the building or anyone in the Impact zone for that matter.

"Yes, I talk but lately all everyone has asked me about is if I talked to Chris and when are we going to get back together" she answered, "I don't want to talk about that I am sick of talking about that and thinking about it and feeling it. I want to talk about wrestling, video games, and the fact that I haven't had sex since I decided Chris and I needed a break after he _fucked _Taylor Wilde. I want to talk about how all I want to eat and no one let me is a slice of cheesy pepperoni pizza and French fries. I want to lie around and watch Dazed and Confused, and for the love of god have sex!"

everyone in the ring froze and looked at Ajay then at Alex.

"Alright and with that we are going on a walk" Alex said standing up and pulling her with him.

"Back to work" Scott called his eyes following the two of the building.

"So that was a lot of information there' Alex said shrugging on his leather jacket.

"Sorry, its spilled out. I keep a lot of it bottled up"

"You shouldn't do that'

"Why do you care" Ajay asked shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"Because I do, you are my friend even if I act like a jackass 90% of the time"

"You are also Chris' best friend"

"I know, and he is moping at his parents house"

Ajay rolled her eyes, "I bet his mother is just thrilled about this. She probably pushing every blonde bimbo bitch with fake tits and tan on him"

Alex laughed and followed her out of the parking lot.

"So you really haven't had sex you two went on your break" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah pretty sad huh I don't even have the heart to get out the vibrator and take care of myself" she answered stopping to leaning against the railing.

"He really hurt you didn't he?" he questioned.

"Yeah Lex, he did. Its hard some mornings to even get out of bed. I am not left alone for more then a couple of hours at a time. Denise is constantly with me, they had to force feed me."

"Have you eaten today" Alex asked his brown eyes staring at her intensely.

"I have, Scott made sure of it. The only reason why I am in Windsor and not in Tampa is because Scott promised I would get better here"

Alex looked thoughtful rubbing his scruff with his fingers. "How about this" he said after a few minutes, 'Tonight you come over to my house and we will have pizza and watch that movie. And who knows from there."

Ajay thought for a second before nodding her head in agreement, "oh what the hell, it will save me from being alone tonight"

what she wanted to say but couldn't was that it would keep her from being alone with the memories and the heartache she was experiencing.

"It will be fun" Alex said.

Ajay nodded her head and pushed herself off of the railing taking her phone out of her pocket and sighing pressing the reject button and hugging herself.

"Chris'

"Yeah, he calls at least once or twice a day"

"Do you want to forgive him" Alex asked before motioning her back to the school.

"I do in away but in the other it makes me wonder if he will do it again. Is it really worth the heartache and pain of going though it again if he does do it again?" Ajay asked hugging her hoodie to her tighter to keep in the warmth.

Alex nodded his head showing he understood, he was never the faithful one but he could see why people wanted to be in that committed relationship.

"Can we not talk about him tonight'

"Sure we can do that" Alex said, "Anything else'

"Yeah whatever happens tonight stays between us"

"Fine by me" he said. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what would happen that night if they would have sex or not or if Ajay was being melodramatic again about it.

He knew that Chris hadn't so much had looked another girl since Ajay told him that she needed a break to get over him cheating on him with Taylor Wilde.

Something in Alex's opinion shouldn't have happened to start with. But maybe it was good for them to be apart for awhile. They had been going strong since 2004 so a break would be good for them.

"Come on in' he said awhile when she rang the doorbell.

'Thanks Lex" she gave him a sad half smile.

'What happened" he questioned when he had left the school to come home she was laughing and wrestling around with Johnny Devine.

"I made the mistake of listening to the voicemail he left me" she answered.

Alex sighed already this wasn't going how he planned.

He thought Ajay would be almost back to the normal Ajay who would pull pranks and tell jokes and most of all and joke. She went into the living room and plopped down on the couch smiling seeing the menu playing for Dazed and Confused already playing.

'Pizza will be here soon. Do you want a beer" he asked.

Ajay nodded her head, 'Thanks'

'Yeah no problem'

'you really need to clean up in here" she called wrinkling her nose at the smell.

'Why don't you do for me' he said coming back in with the beers.

"I am not your girlfriend, I am not your mom nor I am your bitch'

'oh but I bet you wish you were"

'so I could expect you to cheat on me' she shot, 'I don't need that Patrick I had that enough with Bobby and now with Chris"

Alex rolled his eyes, 'get your panties out of that bunch I was joking."

Ajay shrugged and stood up looking at the walls.

She reached her finger out and traced it around her and Chris' entwined names. Looking around she grabbed the nearest sharpie and scribbled out their names in almost livid fashion.

'what are you doing sweet cheeks' Alex asked.

'trying not to remember the happy times' she answered before going over to the blank space on the wall and posing the sharpie to write on the wall,

'I am going to autograph your wall now'

"Don't put anything on there that I would get teased for' he groaned, since they had met Ajay had an act of embarrassing him intentional or not.

Ajay nodded her head and started writing chewing on her lower lip. Alex stood up and went got the pizza that just arrived leaving the blonde alone.

Ajay let out a giggle and signed her name before bouncing over to the couch and sitting down. After they had ate and the movie was half over Ajay looked over at Alex putting her plate on the table. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and rested his head almost comfortably on top of hers, this was the side of their friendship that he liked, sitting in silence and watching a movie.

His phone started ringing startling them out of their trances.

'its Chris"

"You can answer it, he is your best friend I am just the bitch he is dating' she said sitting up and curling into herself at the end of the couch.

Alex shot her a look and answered his phone, 'Hey man, nothing just watching a movie. I think I am just going to stay in tonight'

he fell silent looking over at Ajay who was staring at the TV screen chewing on her lower lip, he was starting to realize then he didn't know Ajay all that well, he didn't even know what her favorite movie was or how she got the scar on her knee cap or what side of the bed she slept on anything like that.

Sure he knew her favorite wrestling stuff but outside of the wrestling world he didn't know shit about her other then the tidbits that Chris told him.

'actually Josh one of my girls just showed up I am going to be busy for the rest of the night, we will hang out tomorrow and play Halo or something"

As soon as Alex got off of the phone Ajay turned to him, 'why did you lie'

"because I just realized something, we have known each other for how long?'

'5 years' she answered.

'and I know next to nothing about you. I know wrestling stuff and what songs you like listening to on road trips and how many redbulls you drink on a daily basis. And I was thinking maybe I should get to know you as Ajay and not as Ajay my best friend's girlfriend and not as Ashton Cage a kick ass wrestler but just as Ajay"

"I would like that Lex'

'now come back over here and hug me'


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks to Magically Malicious for her review. This idea came to me one morning when I was trying to start another chapter for this story. I had to write this one. I don't know Austin's exact stance with women's wrestling, he just makes a good villain. As always I only own Ajay. this is set before Express Yourself, after Ajay leaves Bobby._

* * *

_Respect_

Alex looked at the small blonde sitting in the car next to him her brown eyes full wonder and curiosity.

'Have you never done an Indy show before"

"I have done a couple but not a lot this is all kind of new to me"

"You are in for a treat then"

"Oh I don't know if I should be excited about this" she said, "I've heard horror stories from my brothers and Terry"

"Do you always listen to them"

"Most of the time yes" she answered with a laugh.

Alex laughed with her this was really the first time he was getting to know her and he could see now why Chris and Petey were so enamored with her she was a bubbly entraining woman not to mention one hell of a wrestler.

Something he admired about her.

"What is it like traveling with them"

"Interesting" she answered with a giggle, "I have a lot of stories some I have been told _never _to tell again and others well others are just embarrassing for me"

"Like what' Alex asked looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Like me acting like a fan girl when I first meet Chris Jericho"

"You fangirled" he asked.

"Like a hormonal teenager but in my defense he was my favorite wrestler at the time and I was 16 and didn't know any better. He got a kick out of it though" she answered twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

Alex laughed and pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

Ajay peered out of the window at the run down building, "Oh this building is going to give me nightmares' she mused.

Alex laughed and got out of the car, 'Come on scaredy cat"

Ajay got out of the car and looked around, Alex nudged her shoulder "Come on Punk we have to get inside"

she nodded her head and grabbed her bag and followed Alex into the building, 'you are going to be right in there for the locker room, I will come and get you before the match you going to be okay" he questioned.

"I will be fine Lex" she answered tucking some of her bangs behind her ear, 'I am going to make myself all pretty for the match and I promised I would call Chris as soon as we got here followed by my big brothers. They are being kind of protective of me"

Alex nodded his head and reached his hand out and un tucked the bangs.

"Go Lex, I know the rules. Don't talk to strangers, yell if I need help, yada yada yada" she smirked.

'smartass' Alex muttered as she turned to walk into the locker room, he reached his hand out and smacked on the ass causing her to jump and look at him.

"Funny Lex'

Alex smirked at her and walked away. Ajay stepped into the locker room and took breath before going over to an empty space and sitting her stuff down, this was the first time she had been let out of anyone's sights since her divorce with Bobby and she didn't know what she do with such freedom, she pulled her phone out and called Chris.

Austin Aries stepped into the women's locker room hearing the music playing, a small blonde girl was dancing around much to the amusement of the room's other members.

Who was this girl and why did she have free control? Just what they needed in their circuit was another out of control woman wrestler.

What was their purpose anyways? Other being easy lays and pretty faces.

He scoffed and pushed his sunglasses up before going over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

The blonde turned around and looked at him a flash of fear flashed on her face before she squared her shoulders, "Can I help you" she asked.

"Yes why are you dancing and playing this god awful music'

"I am sorry I can turn it down" Ajay moved to turn down the music, she didn't mean to disturb anyone and that's what she did.

"Who the hell are you" he questioned.

"I am Ashton Cage, I am Alex's manager tonight

" "Cage" he asked crossing his arms his eyebrow raising.

"I am Christian Cage's baby sister' she supplied almost waiting for what insult or comment was coming

"Oh so why aren't you in the WWF?"

"Because I didn't want to be a diva"

"Then why you are here" he asked snidely, "if they don't want you there what makes you think that we want you here? I don't even want the women we have here'

Tears pricked Ajay's eyes as she looked down already to give up everything.

"Hey Alex" Traci said rushing into the men's locker room.

"Hey T what's up"

"You might want to go talk to Ajay, Austin said some pretty nasty things to her and she is packing her stuff up to leave and go home. She is saying something about how Bobby and Vince were right'

Alex muttered a cruse word before going into the women's locker room.

"Hey babe" he greeted going over to where she was sitting.

"Hi" she whispered trying to cover up she had been crying.

"Traci told me you were leaving why"

"That Austin Aries guy is a dick" she muttered, "He came in here and bitching because I had the music on and started in on how no one needed women wrestlers that we were worthless only good for sex and being arm candy. Said I should have went to the WWF and be a worthless diva"

Alex's eyebrows knitted together, normally he wouldn't have given a shit about anything that had happened, but he knew that Ajay had went though a really rough patch as of late and he promised Scott, Petey and Chris that he would take care of her.

In fact he was pretty pissed at Austin for picking on her; she deserved just as much respect as any of the men in the business.

"Stay here, I will be right back" Alex said standing up, 'I am going to take care of this"

"You don't have to Pat" she said.

"yes I do, I have seen you wrestle Ajay, you are one hell of wrestler who gives a fuck if you aren't signed to the WWF? That just means we get you and your talents which is fanfuckingtasic for us" He answered before he stormed out of the locker room.

Ajay looked at Traci and Daizee with wide eyes before she rushed after Alex.

"Aries, what the fuck is your problem?" he bellowed going up to his stable mate.

'What do you mean" Austin asked looking up.

"What you said to Ajay"

"Big deal, she deserves to know that shit'

"No she doesn't, she is actually really talented and a great girl. She kicked my ass a couple of times" Alex answered

Austin looked at him unimpressed, 'Anyone can do it. You probably let her beat you just so you could perv on her"

Alex was silent for a moment before brushing it off, "That's not the point Austin, she is a great wrestler, and she has had some experiences that we could only hope to have. She isn't using her brother to get into the business, she is trying this on her own and I respect her for it"

Austin rolled his eyes and picked up his tape, 'Are you done yet'

"Look you don't have to like her but respect her for me" he said before turning to leave to go back to Ajay. He found her leaning against the wall her arms crossed.

"Did you hear that' he asked. "I did, thank you. I kind of needed to hear that' she answered going over to him and hugging him.

"You're welcome. Just don't tell anyone that I did that. I have rep to keep up"

"Oh so you are a jackass like him"

"Pretty much" he said gently pulling her arms off of his neck.

Ajay nodded her head and kissed his lips before bouncing away.

"where are you going'

"to finish getting ready you aren't getting rid of me that easily"


End file.
